


Seduce Me, Senpai!

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial, Hand Jobs, I don't know what light sadism is but it seemed to fit here, Levi I love you I'm sorry, Light Sadism, No Sex, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: SPOILER CHAPTER 29: You and Levi need to prepare for your Seductive Speechcraft exam. During your practice session, you discover that a little dirty talk is the key to making this demon yours. Picks up in Ch 29-8.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 231





	Seduce Me, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself a little for having to write this, but… ever since it was implied that Levi has a degradation kink, I’ve been thinking about MC being a little mean to him (but in a good way). Please know that I’m actually super soft for these demons and want only nice things for them, lol. See my (fluffier?) Levi one-shot “Intimacy Up” for something where MC is nicer, haha.

_Maybe treating this exam as a dating sim is a good idea_ _after all,_ you think, your heart beating a little too quickly. You’ve never thought Levi would be one to make you blush, but _damn_ if that demon didn’t just finish saying the cutest things to you without missing a beat. You’ve been at it for the better part of an hour, studying for the upcoming Seductive Speechcraft exam using the Satan-approved method: practice with a bit of roleplay. And lo and behold, Levi rose to the occasion, prattling off sweet nothings and love confessions he’d memorized from various anime and manga like he’s been doing it his whole life. 

“How was I that time? Did I make you swoon?” Levi asks with a dorky chuckle, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He’s pleased to finally get a reaction out of you, even if that reaction is a sort of strange, shocked look on your face. 

“Yeah, actually.” You reply honestly, heart still pounding as you sit across from him on the floor. _This is Levi, right? Stammering, shy, don’t-get-too-close-or-I’ll-faint-Levi?_ You try not to let him see just how flustered he’s managed to make you – no need for him to get a big head about it. You clear your throat. “I mean, _I_ was impressed.” The study materials Satan lent you hang loosely in your grip, forgotten. 

“Yeah, that last line was from this dating sim I started playing last week. It’s super, over-the-top romantic!” Levi says with another enthusiastic chuckle. “But just because it worked on a normie like you doesn’t mean I can stop studying. Required, further research is!” 

“Right.” You mumble, looking down at the notes in your hands without really seeing them. _Studying, that’s what we’re doing_. So far, Levi’s been the only one getting much practice. Of course, you assumed he needed it more than you did... but now you’re not so sure.

Levi unfolds his legs, standing up and stretching. “I’ll show you the game I was talking about. We’ll play through a couple routes and try to pick up some more cheesy lines like that one.” He walks to his desk and plops down in his computer chair, his back to you. 

You press your palms to your cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating from them. _Damn_. Levi really got you worked up with his dramatic, touchy-feely lines. Of course, it has absolutely nothing to do with how incredibly cute he is, or how red-faced and adorable he gets when you so much as suggest he hold your hand. And _definitely_ nothing to do with the fact that, not so deep down, you’re wishing he’d make you his player two in more ways than one. Not that you’ve really tried getting out of the friend-zone – not really. Sure, you’ve teased Levi with a kiss here and there, but more to get a rise out of him than anything else. 

But here you are, all hot and bothered, and Levi’s setting up for an evening of platonic gaming, as usual. You sigh as you slowly get to your feet, reluctant to pull over the bean bag chair to join him at the desk just to get stuck spending the rest of the evening as his best friend without benefits. 

“Hey, what’s taking you so long? Sit down so we can play.” Levi says, motioning to the beanbag chair as he pulls up a program pinned to his desktop. 

“Are all your dating games so wholesome?” You ask, strolling over to Levi's desk and leaning on the back of his gaming chair, tilting it backwards just a little. 

“What do you mean?” Levi asks, adjusting the game settings in the main menu with a few practiced clicks. 

“Are these dating sims always lovey-dovey and sweet like that? Or are there some naughty ones, too? You know… _adult_ dating sims.” You ask him innocently, watching the game’s opening sequence over Levi’s shoulder. 

“Wh-what?” Levi stammers slightly, turning to look at you over his shoulder. “Y-yeah I guess there are, but I wouldn’t play those with _you_.” He mumbles, face flushing as he turns back to the screen. 

“Hmmm.” You hum curiously, leaning his chair back a little further. 

“W-what?” Levi asks, pulling his chair forward so that your arms slip off the back. “A-aren’t you going to sit down?” 

“I’m just wondering if lines from _those_ kinds of games might be even more effective.” You say offhandedly, walking around his chair to lean against the edge of his desk, facing him. “You know, something a little more sexy.” You tilt your head and look at him.

Levi pauses, hands hovering over the keyboard as he prepares to type in the main character’s name. “N-no way! Do you know the k-kind of things they say in those games?” Levi looks at you with an expression just shy of horror before glancing away. “I could n-never say things like th-that.” He says, quickly turning his attention back to his computer screen.

 _Who’s hot and bothered now, Levi?_ , you think with a small smile, watching him closely as he maneuvers the mouse. He’s being awfully careful to avoid brushing your hand on the desk with his own. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get some practice in, yourself. After all, if you can seduce the reclusive Otaku who’s so determined to keep you at arm’s length, your speechcraft exam should be a piece of cake. Right?

“What if…” You rest your hand on top of Levi’s on the mouse, holding it still, and he freezes. “What if I told you that I _want_ you to say those things to me?” 

Levi’s wide orange eyes turn up to you. “Wh-what?” He asks, voice squeaky. 

You release his hand and push yourself up off the desk. “Well, it turns out you’re quite the smooth talker, Levi.” Slowly, you place both palms on the arms of his chair, rolling it back away from the desk so you can stand directly in front of him. “You’ve just been hiding it from me all this time.” 

“I-I haven’t!” Levi protests, dragging his feet to stop the chair from moving any farther. “You heard Satan. I’m _horrible_ at this kind of s-stuff.” He swallows, avoiding your eyes. “That’s m-more Asmo’s territory. Even B-beel could d-do better.”

“I disagree.” You smile coyly, resting one hand on his knee. “I think you’re more talented than you think.” 

Levi’s eyes drop to your hand on his leg, his heart-rate increasing exponentially. _Since when are hands so warm?_ “H-hey, don’t m-make fun of me!” He complains with a frown. Levi knows he’s nowhere near as adept at seducing humans as his brothers, and your teasing is starting to annoy him.

Before Levi can say anything else, you lean down to press your mouth to his in a soft, sensuous kiss. Levi’s body tenses, hands gripping the arms of his chair, but his lips are pliant beneath yours. Gently, you caress his mouth with your tongue until his lips part just barely enough for you to slip into his mouth. Levi makes a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a gasp and tentatively returns your kiss, allowing your tongues to meet. After several more seconds, you pull back to see Levi’s face flushed, his lips barely parted, and you briefly worry that he isn’t breathing.

“A-aren’t you supposed to ask p-permission before doing something like that!” Levi finally says, sounding out of breath. “Th-they always do in dating sims! M-most of the time...” But, he doesn’t hate it. In fact, the way you sort of took control right there has him feeling a bit uncomfortable in certain places. 

“Well, you’re the one who got me all worked up.” You tell him sweetly, your hand on his knee sliding higher up to his thigh. Levi jumps at your caress, his body suddenly hyper-sensitive to your touch. “After all, you seduced me with all those romantic lines…” You say, keeping your face close to his.

Levi gulps audibly, and you continue, enjoying the flustered look on his face. “Do you have any idea what hearing you say those things does to me?” You ask, moving your hand from his thigh to slide up his stomach to his chest, stopping to tug gently on the cord for his headphones, twirling it between your fingers.

“N-n-no.” Levi stammers, face turning a deeper shade of red. _What is happening?!_? Are _you_ practicing on _him_ , now? Or could it really be...? He looks up at you through his bangs and swallows thickly. Why do you have to be so damn cute? “Wh-what does it d-do t-to you?” Levi whispers hoarsely. Lotan help him, he’s falling right into your stupid, sexy, normie trap. 

The smirk you give him makes Levi’s heart stop as you rest one hand on the back of his chair, leaning in closer, ignoring the demon’s squeak of surprise as you tuck your face against his cheek. “When you say those things to me,” You let your lips brush against his skin. “I get so _wet_.” 

Levi bites his lip to hold back a strange impulse to growl at you, and what comes out instead is something just shy of a whimper. He feels faint, the blood rushing from his head to other parts of his body which, he hopes desperately, will go unnoticed. “W-w-wet?” He echoes shakily, reduced to repeating the only word that hasn’t quite sunk in yet. 

“Dripping.” You murmur, tugging at the cord of his headphones.

“F-f-fuuuck.” Levi breathes past your face, feeling himself reach full mast. This is it, this is when you’ll drop the act and laugh at his stupid reactions, telling him it was all a joke. _Unless..._

“Do you like thinking about me that way?” You ask teasingly, pulling back to see Levi’s flustered face. “Do you like making me so wet?” You continue playing with his headphone cord, watching his chest flutter with quick breaths. Your eyes drop to Levi’s lap, where his rock hard erection is more than apparent through his sweatpants. “Oh, I see you do.” You comment, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Levi avoids your eyes, pressing his palms against the arms of his chair to keep from pushing you away or pulling you onto him. He doesn’t know which move he’d actually make, but he’s positive that either will end in disaster.

“Levi?” You prompt him, coming back to nuzzle your mouth against his softly. Levi’s lips part, his breath hot on your face as he struggles to maintain composure. “I asked if you like thinking about how wet I get for you.” You repeat, dropping your hand from his headphones down to his crotch. The demon whimpers as his member twitches against your hand, unable to deny what his body is so willing to tell you. 

You sigh. This isn’t quite the lover’s confession he’d given so willingly earlier; you might have to try a different approach. You consider carefully for a moment, thinking back over Satan’s lesson. What it really comes down to, Satan had explained, is knowing your audience – exploiting their weaknesses. _Bingo_. 

“What a pervert.” You screw up your face in disgust. 

Levi’s eyes go wide. “I-I-I’m not a pervert!” He protests, shocked at your accusation. 

“No? So you _don’t_ get hard imagining me all wet and tight for you?” You ask him, palming his erection through his sweatpants. A tell-tale twitch beneath your hand tells you you’re on the right track.

“Wh-what?” Levi gasps, eyes fluttering at the wonderfully welcome friction on his hard length. “N-no! I-I mean…” 

“You’re so dirty, Levi, thinking about doing perverted things with me.” You accompany your words with pressure on his cock, a pout on your lips. 

A tiny moan escapes him, and Levi grips the arms of the chair tightly, willing himself to sit still while you slowly rub his aching length. “N-no!” He gasps as your fingers swipe over the wet spot staining the front of his sweatpants. “I-I w-wouldn’t…”

“Admit it.” You purr at him, holding his bright eyes with yours as you run your palm along the underside of his clothed erection. “You think about doing all sorts of disgusting, naughty things to me, don’t you?” 

Levi moans weakly, unable to keep his hips from bucking forward slightly in an effort to thrust himself into your hand. You stare directly at him as you deliver your next line: “You lay in your bathtub alone at night, biting your stupid Ruri-chan pillow and thinking about my face while you touch your gross Otaku cock.” 

Some sort of sweet, sick pleasure washes over Levi’s entire body, head to toe, almost triggering a transformation. “F-f-fuck!” His head reels as he holds his demon form back with a whine, hips bucking.

You grip his throbbing cock through his pants obligingly. “Say it.”

Your hold on him makes Levi lightheaded, breathless. “Y-yes!” He gasps. “I th-think about you when I t-touch myself.” Levi whimpers, looking up at you pleadingly, pupils dilated. 

You reward Levi with another tug on his length, and he groans. “Keep talking.” You tell him, slipping down between his knees and resting your forearms on his legs as you reach for the band of his sweatpants.

“W-wait!” Levi protests with a whine, eyes locked on your every movement, both dreading and dying for where this is going. There’s no _way_ you really want to see his embarrassing, gross, Otaku cock. There’s no way you want to-to _touch_ it. 

You glance up at him through your lashes. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Levi’s thoughts are fuzzy, his mind overwhelmed by what’s happening so quickly; you were just whispering dirty, wonderful things to him, and now you’re on your knees acting like you might – just _might_ – be willing to act on some of those things. _Fuck_ , he’s so hard for you. “N-no,” Levi whimpers. “P-please don’t s-s-stop.” He begs.

You continue to shrug Levi’s sweatpants down until they’re bunched at his knees. Reaching for his underwear, you pull them down enough free his hard length. _Not bad, Levi_. You think, mildly impressed. _This, at least, is one thing you should never be insecure about._

Levi moans at the feeling of your hand curled around his cock, his head rolling back against the chair as you start to stroke him, lubricating your hand with your saliva. “Tell me what sort of filthy things you think about while you touch your perverted little cock.” You order Levi.

Levi whimpers, face bright red as he struggles to breathe; your words hit him just right. “I-I-” He moans as your fingers encircling his girth press perfectly while you pump. “I th-think about y-your face all c-cute and…” He cuts off with a gasp as you pick up the pace, your closed fist passing over the head of his cock to collect the precum that’s been dripping there since you first kissed him. “I th-think a-about y-you t-touching me...”

“Anything else?” You prompt. 

“Y-y-yes…” Levi swallows thickly, mesmerized by the feeling of your hand moving up and down his shaft. You’re really doing it – you’re really touching him! “I th-think a-about b-being inside you and— _ah!_ A-and f-fucking you with m-my gross Otaku c-cock…” He whimpers, hips rising off the chair to chase your hand as it moves along his length. 

“Let me get this straight.” You say cooly. “You jerk off to the thought of stuffing me with your dirty _thing_ , but you don’t even have the courage to _kiss_ me?”

“A-ah! I-I c-can’t!” Levi moans, tears starting at the corners of his eyes. He shuts them tightly, but it only increases the sensations.

“Why not?”

“B-b-because,” Levi starts breathlessly, opening his eyes again to watch you pump him from between his knees, your hand keeping perfect pressure on his aching erection. “B-because-” His words are cut off with another whimper as your hand wetly massages his cock. 

You frown at him in disappointment. “Because you’re just a worthless, good-for-nothing, recluse of a demon?”

Levi moans deeply, another wave of indescribably pleasurable pain rolling over him so intensely he almost cums right there in your fist. “Y-y-yes!” He gasps. “Y-yes! B-because I’m a worthless, f-filthy, g-good-for-nothing — _aah!_ ” He cries out as you reward him with an especially vigorous stroke. 

“How pathetic.” 

“I-I am pathetic!” Levi whines as another wave of pleasure overtakes him, making his breath hitch. He breathes raggedly, eyes closed tight again as he focuses on the sensations flowing through his body in incredible ways. “F-f-fuck!”

“And to think I’ve been dying for you to fuck me all this time.” You _tsk_ at him gently. Levi’s eyes snap open, going wide as he tries to decide if you’re teasing him or telling him the truth. He wants so badly to believe that you do want to fuck him.

“W-w-why would you w-want-?” Levi asks, panting and licking his dry lips.

You sigh exasperatedly. “You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” Your frown gives Levi a delicious twinge somewhere deep inside. “To think, if you were _just_ a little less useless, you could’ve fucked me to your heart’s content.”

Levi moans, his eyes raking greedily over the top half of your body he can see. “I d-don’t deserve t-to!”

“No, you don’t.” You say simply as you continue stroking him. 

Levi whimpers, watching you smirk at him from between his legs, your face now only inches away from his straining cock. 

“But you know, you’re just _so_ pitiful that I almost feel bad for you.” You continue, watching the way Levi’s eyes roll slightly, the way his nails dig into the arms of his chair at your words. “So… I guess I could do _something_ for you.” You offer, voice light, eyes dismissive and disinterested. 

Levi breathes heavily through gritted teeth, trying to contain himself as your hand moves over his throbbing erection, his eyes glued to your face. When he’s fairly certain he won’t finish if he speaks, he works up his courage to ask: “D-do s-something?” 

Without warning, you lower your mouth to Levi’s twitching member. The moment your soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, he melts, made weak by the warmth of your mouth, fingers clutching at the arms of his chair fruitlessly as he tries to keep from sliding onto the floor. 

“Ah-ahhh! W-wait!” Levi pleads with a whimper as you take more of his length into your mouth, running your tongue along the underside. You look up at his sweaty face as you bob your head, feeling the tip of him hit the back of your throat. “Sh-shit!” He cries, hips bucking. “S-stop!”

Slowly, you slide your lips off the end of him with a strong suck and a _pop_. “You don’t like it?” You ask, faking annoyance. “Here I decide to take pity on you and suck your perverted Otaku cock, and now you tell me you don’t _like_ it?” Your tone is scathing.

“N-n-no!” Levi stutters, catching his breath in huge gulps as he drowns in those wonderful sensations again. “I-I like it! J-just, if you d-do that, I-I-”

“You’ll what?” You ask, tracing a single finger up Levi’s stiff length, making him whisper something obscene under his breath. “You’ll get your disgusting Otaku cum all over my face?”

“Y-yes!” Levi gasps, cock jumping in response to your words. “Fuck, _y-yes!_ ” He groans, panting heavily, looking down at you from beneath heavy lids. 

You meet Levi’s eyes and lean forward, letting your lips ghost his length. “I don’t think a demon as pathetic as you should get to call the shots.” You murmur, darting your tongue out to lick the soft head of his cock, making him whimper. “I want your cum all over my face, Levi.” 

Levi moans brokenly, his head lolled back as you take his throbbing member back into your mouth, sucking and licking, fitting your tongue against the shape of him and finding those places that make his thighs twitch. Levi thrusts his hips forward despite himself as your mouth works, trying with everything he has to keep from giving you what you want _too_ soon so he can savor this moment, can burn it into his memory forever: you on your knees, your attentive mouth warm and wet around his cock, one fist pumping him as you suck, the other holding down his bucking hip. Strangled noises escape him without permission – it’s amazing, incredible, everything he ever thought it could be and more, and he just can’t _help it_. 

Levi gasps your name, suddenly grabbing fistfuls of your hair as he thrusts his hips upward, shoving his cock down your throat until you gag, thighs trembling as he feels your throat close around him. You choke, pulling back roughly and giving Levi a stern, disapproving look. “I said I want your cum all over my face, not down my throat.” You reprimand him roughly, tightening your grip on the base of his length. 

““A-ahh! C-careful! I’m s-s-sorry,” Levi whimpers, red to his ears, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. “Y-you just feel so amaz— _ah_!” 

You resume pumping his full length, swirling your tongue on the tip of him as you do so. “F-f-fuck!” Levi stutters breathily. He moans louder as your hand tightens around him. “I-I’m c-close-”

You remove your mouth and sit up a bit, so the angle is right. “Beg for it.” You say, your hand continuing to stroke, your own heart thumping loudly in your chest in anticipation.

“P-please!” Levi gasps, back arching away from his computer chair. “P-please l-let me c-cover your face in my f-filthy Otaku cum!” The words tumble out breathily, barely coherent, the feeling of your grip on his throbbing cock too overwhelming for Levi to think straight, let alone talk. 

You look up at him with burning eyes, your wrist moving in smooth, swift motions. When you speak, your voice carries the force of a command: “Cover me with your disgusting Otaku cum.”

Levi moans, feeling almost sick with pleasure as his thighs tremble, hands on the arms of his chair in a death-grip. He can’t look away from your face, taken in by the heat in your eyes and the way you open your mouth and stick out your tongue for him as you pump him roughly, mercilessly. Levi cums with a loud, pitiful whine, hips jerking as he shoots his load on your face, decorating your cheeks and tongue with his hot release, his entire body shuddering with the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. It feels like it goes on for ages, and you revel in every twitch and every whimper, breathlessly watching him come undone.

When it’s over, Levi crumples, panting, his flushed cheeks tear-stained. You smile up at him from between his knees and lick your lips slowly, making sure he’s watching before you swallow. The demon stares down at you, sweat-drenched bangs clinging to his forehead. “Oh, fuck.” He whispers weakly. 

You pat his leg affectionately before standing to get the packet of tissues on his desk. “Well?” You ask him, pulling several tissues from the pack. “How did I do?”

“H-how did you do?” Levi asks, fixing his pants while watching you clean your face.

“Seductive speechcraft. Do I pass?” You ask, smiling at him cutely. 

Levi feels his heart skip a beat as he looks at your adorable face, so recently covered in his cum. “O-oh! Of c-course you p-pass.” He says with an embarrassed stutter, running his fingers through his hair. “I-I mean that wasn’t b-bad. For a n-normie.”

“Hm, you’re such a pushover.” You tease him, tossing the tissue in the trash and returning to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You should really make me earn my A.” 

Levi sits up straighter, your kiss a gentle shock restarting his poor, fluttering heart. “W-well in that case, I th-think you could use more practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one I wasn't planning to write, lol. Please leave kudos if you liked it so that I don't feel guilty for doing this to Levi <3 If it's too mean, I'll take it down, haha!


End file.
